In the past, racquets have been made out of wood, steel, aluminum and other metallic elements. The present invention is that of a graphite composite. Graphite has been used in the past, however, there have been problems with the rigidity of the graphite which can lead to shattering of the racquets. In a sport like racquetball, due to the abusive nature of the sport, there is a need for an improvement in the graphite composites to make the racquets more durable. This need is met by the present invention, which provides a unique cushioning of the graphite core.